


The Hollow Crown

by fangirling_hipster



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Merlin - Freeform, Prose Poem, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirling_hipster/pseuds/fangirling_hipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hollow Crown

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my nature language so excuse grammar mistakes, please.  
> Another part will be added.  
> Please let me know in the commets what do you think about this work

 

 

 

**The Hollow Crown**

When my father went through the west

leading people of our kind.

He escape the loneliness,

but end up entirely blind.

 

In the dark of human pain

feel the pressure quickly rise.

Realize that he is the main

in the dark of human eyes.

 

When came the end of his time

his spirit died with him.

Only that one tiny line

was draw down on his skin.

 

This is story being told

rising with the daily sun

where's the crown that he should hold

and the kingdom he should run.

 

Stop telling this silly tale

time of kings is for now gone

no-one is here left to hail

no-one's sitting on the throne.


End file.
